A server device may receive a feature vector identifying values representing features of a set of documents. For example, the server device may receive a set of values representing a quantity of words in a sentence, a quantity of sentences in a document, a part of speech of each word in a document, or the like. The server device may utilize a natural language processing technique (e.g., machine learning technique, such as a pattern recognition technique, a data mining technique, a heuristic technique, a supervised learning technique, or the like) to evaluate the set of values and obtain information regarding the set of documents.